megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yksehtniycul
Fusion in SMT2 I was wondering, are all major-races fusionable or are there several that's not even summonable nakamas? BLUER一番 13:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :It depends on the game. But in general, there is no problem with "fusing" devils, but a lot of the time bosses are not accessible. In some games you can get weird stuff, like in SMT2, there was this random union thing, where the combination is chosen at random and you don't have to take what you get so you can just sit there (again all day) with some odds of getting any devil in the game that was within the level cap. But even that excluded some devils such as Lucifer and the final bosses surrounding YHVH. Speaking of which about the only pseudo "race" I can think of is the one applied to YHVH and his various "avatars". Of course there are always "races" that don't qualify as devils, like people and robots and junk, but even that stuff you could get in your COMP via that random union thing in SMT2. Sorry but I'm not an authority on PS2 generation titles. My stomach has just given up on Kazuma Kaneko, and I haven't been able to import FES at a reasonable price or find time to play it though I enjoyed testing the undub somewhat (I've been trying to find time to play Raidou forever, just because I'm a sucker for action RPGs, and it's hard to make the 20s look too retarded)--Yksehtniycul 14:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Oh! I just noticed you were referring to SMT2 specifically (need to pay more attention to header titles I suppose) ...in which case my heatstroked rambling might actually be insightful^--Yksehtniycul 14:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering whether "Machine" types such as the Virus, Vaccine and Machines are summoneable or fusionable or just enemies. BLUER一番 14:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::Those do not qualify as "races", but you can technically get them into your party, but only by weirdness. They are definitely not worthy of being called Devils.--Yksehtniycul 15:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Weirdness? Accidental fusions, is that it? :::And if you mean not worthy, you were meaning it the same way to the Gaia cultists, and other "human" races, right? BLUER一番 16:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, though again these are not races, hince why race is a bad word choice.--Yksehtniycul 16:11, 26 June 2009 (UTC) D3B Can you explain what this is actually supposed to be? It looks really neat than the other light blue portal. Plus it has Jack Frost! ^^ BLUER一番 04:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :That is a backup of the old website. It might look flashier, but technically it's impossible to maintain (and has lots of problems) so we really can't use it. If we had any of the resources the site's founder used to make these pages, we could make a Wordpress theme in the same esthetic, but he didn't leave anything, and has so far not responded to any attempts to get him to comment/help the website in any way since he dropped it. :Technically the new looks is a lot more sophisticated/slicker, but it is based on the default Wordpress theme (Kubrick) fundamentally. Since it's unlikely anyone will volunteer to makeover the website anytime soon, I suspect it will look like it does for a while. Personally I'm ok with it, and it matches the forums pretty well.--Yksehtniycul 09:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Btw, I added the Jack Frost at the bottom of the page, because many of the pages were not tall enough to begin to fill in the white space caused by sticking in the Sponsors box which advertises for the guy the founder left the website with, but who does not maintain it, and is almost as hard to get in touch with as the founder. I could make the ads go to our account, but technically he is hosting the site right now, so I just left them there as a courtesy (where he'd left them)--Yksehtniycul 09:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ^Meant to say The Wordpress theme has The Frost Bros. too(http://www.digitaldevildb.com/games/) And the www technology behind that bubble is just mind boggling. --Yksehtniycul 03:30, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Name So I'm a bit curious....Where does your handle come from? I can't quite make sense of it, but it doesn't really look like random letters either. SeventhEvening 16:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't comment on that (shouldn't even be saying this much) --Yksehtniycul 20:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. It's not important, it just piqued my curiosity. If you don't want to talk about it, I wouldn't be offended if you deleted this whole conversation so that it would no longer appear on your discussion page.SeventhEvening 01:55, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Come now, please let's not be so serious!! --Yksehtniycul 13:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::PS: I could really use some graphical emoticons... --Yksehtniycul 13:56, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::::As could I! :PSeventhEvening 16:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Lucy, are you up there? If you would like sysop rights, just say the word and it is so. If you don't wish to be, I respect that, too. icy 21:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, admin stuff is the only thing I'm good for anyway--Yksehtniycul 22:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Congratulations on earning your administrator sysop rights. You've proven to be more knowledgeable of the series as well as syntax than I ever hope to become, and I wished I was. And I suspect that with you on board you'll balance the extreme viewpoints that somewhat hinders wiki progress - of which I am guilty of. ::By the way, now that there are three sysops, I will do my very best to put my personal views out of the way. BLUER一番 17:19, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Devil Summoner Demon Compendium Did you post those pictures originally? If so, what a small world it is! I fell in love with Kazuma Kaneko's work at that point (which needs no explanation to one who has seen his work). If it was you, I thank you for broadening my horizons a bit more. icy 19:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) If all are in agreement, I can just upload Vol. 2 scans. I don't want to waste my time any more than I have to. icy 19:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I assume Tony (the digitaldevildb.com) founder put them up (he did almost everything) ...I programmed the pages that display them on the new site (not the archives) but I'm really not the sort of person to scan a whole book like that... but I'm not afraid to ask others too! You uploads are much higher resolution than the ones at digitaldevildb.com. I think we try to make sure our images fit into our minimum user resolution format (800x600) ...stuff on the wiki has to be uploaded from a physical machine apparently anyway. So I don't think you'll save too many steps by putting our stuff on the wiki (plus I don't know if we really have permission to) ...our copyright is only to copy stuff around on the website. We can't afford for the wiki to hotlink those graphics. We can hardly afford what we have on the site. I'm actually supposed to be working out a system so to offload a lot of our stuff onto image hosting sites like ImageShack. :Anyway, I was just asking that when you're finished scanning everything that you put them into a zip archive and send them our way. I can take care of the rest (resizing and all) ...I actually developed some code that does that automatically for the P4 Manga we host. :We're always trying to find people to contribute to digitaldevildb.com in any way. I just try to make sure everyone's contributions make it onto the site somehow asap. I kinda just got roped into the gig out of my own good will (for lack of a better explanation) --Yksehtniycul 23:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :PS: Sometime I'll poach really unique stuff from our site and other sites just hoping no one will care, but in general I don't want to spread the idea that any websites' content (including digitaldevildb.com) is ripe for the picking so to speak. --Yksehtniycul 23:09, 30 June 2009 (UTC) The only thing I'd like to know is why you'd like text. Any particular reason? I prefer the images alone, plus names are not always completely accurate or spelled correctly. I noticed that the image of Tattoo Man was spelled "Tatoo", for example. I will upload them as you wish, if you prefer. icysugarspike 15:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I don't have anything to zip them with. (Embarrassing.) How about WinRAR? And then........where do I send them, hmm? icysugarspike 15:13, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Well I don't really care how they are in the wiki, but at digitaldevildb.com, they're in a section about the artbook, so we want everything in the artbook period. As for the text in the artbooks, they tend to be the best English that comes out of the Japanese side of Megaten merchandising. The names in Kazuma's artbooks are usually much better than Atlus USA names. I would not be surprised if some of the names you think are spelled wrong are actually spelled correctly. --Yksehtniycul 16:47, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Increasing Google search rank I'd think this is actually something that should be done on D3B's part, and not on Wikia. Sonce Google relies on keywords that appear on site headers, why not you tweak the pagetitle in D3B itself, it will help increase that site's ranking as well. BLUER一番 01:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Google uses a billion different metrics to index the internet. Headers are useful for search scoring. Ranking is based on what is the most visited domain. Like wikipedia is in the top five. But google cannot score a page it hasn't crawled. The primary factor in getting crawled is being linked to from an external domain (without a nofollow directive etc.) :We are having trouble getting the wiki pages into our sites own internal search engine (served by google) ...it's just an idea that I don't think would hurt anyone involved. We just want our readers to find the pages in the wiki mixed with the other posts/pages/forum discussion, when they search for a topic on the website. --Yksehtniycul 13:34, 7 July 2009 (UTC) File:Junkyard Map.jpg WTF? "Craptastic"? An admin doesn't go around blabbering nonsense like that. You could have request the uploader for a better image. Or you could have searched for a better image. Or you could have written the appropriate licensing. That's what an admin would do. Please don't do it again. BLUER一番 03:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I did it because the image was automatically placed in the "candidate for deletion" category because it lacked a license. An image of that quality does not require a license. So, anyway, I don't think it was un-admin-like behavior. I drew attention to it, and someone did it right, but what I did was better than nothing... and it was the only thing I knew/cared to do. --Yksehtniycul 16:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Your drawing attention is akin to vandal behavior, regardless of your intention or the state of the image. And if you really don't care on fixing it yourself, don't resort to vandalize - what you did was nothing better. BLUER一番 16:59, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::No I'm just improving the wiki without being a tight ass about it. Vandalism is willful debasement. Just because your standards are higher than everyone else (theoretically) you don't get to call edits vandalism. If everyone editing the wiki has to go thru some sort of rigmarole first your gonna find a lot less enthusiastic editors. PS: Sysop's have special privileges, not special obligations.--Yksehtniycul 18:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:House of Jakyo The third "Neutral" forum is redundant. Two forums are enough: one as an arena for wiki discussion and organization, and the other for general series discussion. The discussion on information structure is a wiki matter and should be substantiated under the wiki discussion forum. We don't really need a whole forum dedicated to the devils of MegaTen when one thread is enough to organize them.BLUER一番 17:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :It's not redundant, but maybe the wording should be changed from "discussion" to coordination. Rallying users to action is different from discussion the layout of the wiki (rules or whatever) and it's different from general "balls to the wall" discussion. I think it's a vital forum. Think of it as a forum not for arguing or general discussion, but instead for community action. Which is suitable for Neutral alignment or whatever as long as the themes are in. Besides! By virtue of the fact it was chosen to have LAW and CHAOS it is impossible to leave out NEUTRAL. You can't have the two and not the third. That is obvious. And Jakyo's lab is the place where compendium type play is always focused in the games, so it's the obvious theme for a neutral haunt. --Yksehtniycul 18:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :PS: If you think for a second you can have LAW and CHAOS without NEUTRAL you must not venture far from Persona very often :D --Yksehtniycul 18:01, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think we're inching a bit too fanboyish when we assume it's "impossible" to not have a NEUTRAL forum. Knowledge on alignments aside, the description is only for fun. I'm looking at a practical viewpoint here; since the demon discussion affects how we organize our demon database it's best placed in the "Wiki-discussion" forum. ::PS: That comes from a person who seldom edits the wiki mainspace, talking about an editor who's done significant edits to Shin Megami Tensei / II / III-related pages. BLUER一番 18:15, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::If it makes you feel better, it's not a forum for discussion of "how", it's a forum for discussing, "who" and "when" and "why". Don't call me fanboy... I'm the antithesis. Especially when it comes to SMT, I don't even care for it. Having Law and Chaos and no Neutral, is like having a list that goes 1, 3 (without the 2) - in other words counter to the very fabric of reality. --Yksehtniycul 19:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia and Affiliate Earlier before the whole affiliation business, I had advised you to contact Wikia regarding mirrorring Wikia content over at digitialdevildb.com. I got in touch with a Wikia staff about it and she had this to say: :"In general, affiliations with outside sites (and formatting related to that) are completely up to the wiki community. However, putting in adverts for the other site is less clear-cut. As they are offering the the same content, it seems as though that is going to directly compete with the Wikia wiki - not something I would think would be good for the wiki." :"There is also a problem in that the site appears to be mirroring Wikia directly. That is, they are using our resources and bandwidth to show the content. That's not on without permission, and we generally block sites doing that. I've asked for a hold on that to allow those involved to talk to us about this, perhaps you could let them know of the problem?" You would have to contact Sannse over at her talk page about this matter. BLUER一番 17:08, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::This seems like a dubious statement, but I will try to remember to say something, though I don't have a ton of time to really make a deal of this. The ads on the site are not substantial, and there is no way to mirror the wiki without browsing wikia (the way countless sites mirror wikipedia content and other wikis - our content is cached for hours and our traffic is relatively insubstantial) ...I'd assumed wikia's mission statement was inline with wikipedia. But it doesn't seem to be. I would first find out if the community has rights to backup this wiki or not. --Yksehtniycul 17:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ^It seems like you have more a problem with me Hello Sannse, I'm Bluer from the Megami Tensei Wiki. Over there, we have an affiliation with a fansite called Digital Devil Database, and recently one of its administrators, yksniehtycul, has been made a sysop. As a result, the wiki is now made accessible over at digitaldevildb.com - except that it's not editable over there. But as of late, I felt like the wiki is treated to accomadate to the digitaldevildb.com structure: this includes adjusting tables to fit the width of the digitaldevildb.com content page, proposing to lessen use of wiki coding and trying to advertise the site across the page wherever possible. Is doing so allowed by Wikia - I mean the whole catering to another fansite structure that is. It does seem like "ownership" to me. Please reply, thank you. BLUER一番 18:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi Bluer. In general, affiliations with outside sites (and formatting related to that) are completely up to the wiki community. However, putting in adverts for the other site is less clear-cut. As they are offering the the same content, it seems as though that is going to directly compete with the Wikia wiki - not something I would think would be good for the wiki. :There is also a problem in that the site appears to be mirroring Wikia directly. That is, they are using our resources and bandwidth to show the content. That's not on without permission, and we generally block sites doing that. I've asked for a hold on that to allow those involved to talk to us about this, perhaps you could let them know of the problem? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 21:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::You can contact User:Yksehtniycul. He is from digitaldevildb.com, and the one responsible for mirroring Wikia content on that site. BLUER一番 03:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) This seems more personal to me? Maybe this is the kind of thing you do to tweak the other sysops etc?? About the tables being formatted. The tables look bad on any machine with 800px horizontal resolution (the wikia sidebar is the same size as the digitaldevildb.com sidebar) when they're that size. And you shouldn't be using header cells for data cells, that's just good practice. So I don't know what else you're getting at about requesting changes. If anyone is trying to hard to own things, I wonder who that could be?? Seriously, I'm just trying to help. But when I do write Sannse or whatever, I will have to speak frankly about what seems to be the personal nature of this triangle you've stirred up. --Yksehtniycul 18:20, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I don't have any personal issues. What I wrote to Sannse was honestly my concern over how this wiki had to lean towards the digitaldevildb.com settings, especially considering that unlike d3b.com, wikia is freely editable; and since one had to make sure the changes made to the MTWiki will work with d3b.com, that, I feel, had impeded the wiki somewhat. :But I leave it to the Wikia staff to do the judging. I assure you, and them, that there is no personal feelings on this. BLUER一番 18:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::You've gone to great lengths for "no personal feelings" (to point out a situation that no one would've otherwise ever noticed) ...but anyway, the whole point is d3's mirror is readonly, meaning no editing meta interface impedes reading. If someone wants to edit, the first link on the page is to the wiki, and last link goes directly to the page in the wiki. Personally I don't enjoy reading wikis with all the crap in the way. When you have a content centric wiki like this, it's nice to be able to read it like a normal website.--Yksehtniycul 19:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It's Time to Jump This Ship; We've Hit an Iceberg! The following was copied and pasted from Blue's talk page on "Square Wiki": If I had to guess, I would say you were right about MegaTen losing another contributor "thanks to you". I basically left a message (which hasn't received a response as of this writing) saying thank you, but don't let the door hit you on the way out. I'm really tired of things being ''my fault, but I suppose, like children bickering, we all have to turn to some sort of "parental" figure to get something done when there's an unresolved disagreement. Believe me, I do not wish to be a parental figure for a f---ing wiki; I have three sons of my own, thank you very much. When I requested the MegaTen wiki (this was pre-''Persona 3'', mind you), all I wanted was a then up-and-coming (in NA, that is) series of fantastic games to have their own database of information, other than what was already out there. I was not an authority on the games; in fact, I had hoped that between me contributing artwork and others that seemed to know more about the games than I, we could all establish something good, that needed to fill a gap on the internet. (And I could learn something more. And what have I learned?) I naturally was given automatic bureacratic rights when I was approved for a wiki request which has since become something, I suspect, that has not provided too many people with excitement or happiness, which was my original hope. This is it, really. I have come to the decision that I'm not interested, nor do I want to be involved. Perhaps, the wikia will suffer. I no longer care. I would like to revoke my own bureacratic status, and Ycul would like yours revoked. Interesting. I will have to look into the matter about what to do, and perhaps post this link over at MegaTen, too, so they know. Until then, MegaTen, I'll see you in the afterworld.'' icysugarspike 18:36, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand what all of this means exactly (no period) but I can't comprehend for the life of me why Bluer would hold such an iron grip to the detriment of everything else. Anyone coming to the point of blaming a privileged user for their inability to rationalize continuing editing should raise a flag. Wiki's are supposed to be about chaos, not controlled chaos, but pure evolutionary chaos. So if everyone is behaving in a civilized fashion no situation should arise where someone can point a finger at anyone. The fact that Bluer tries to run a regime is antithetical to what a wiki is in the first place. The only reason people leave is because they have too many other priorities in their life than to do physical battles in terms of edits - which should of course should never have to happen in the first place. But when one editor refuses to engage in discussion, that is the only recourse in a system without any built-in breaks of democracy. And the reality is of course you can't even hold a quorum without enough people involved and dedicated. I really thought 7th and Icy would come back eventually, but it never happened, and I quickly saw my at first successful attempts at compromise and soft diplomacy give way to a mexican standoff of common decency. Now I understand what I could not believe before, that Bluer truly is antagonistic in a way that just can't be met by polite discourse. I say that with great reservation, but I don't have anything else to add once I've run out of patience. :And I don't know if it's even a potential reading this stuff. But I don't want the burden of this wiki. I'd just like to see at least five people enthusiastic about contributing to it, and able to engage one another as peers. --Yksehtniycul 00:35, 29 July 2009 (UTC)